Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 37
Episode 37 - "Premature thrust, its more common than you think." Its a threesta Spacedate: 4257.106.13.22 We pick thigks up in Episode 37 with the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having butchered a helpless Grogre, and now committing genocide against it's adopted tribe of Bear-Bugs. Braxxz and Ray were tight to each other in their complementary styles stance in one corner of the room staving off the attacks of three of the ferocious beasts, while Sprout was back by the entry of the chambre taking on the Cheiftain and another Bear-Bug. Zorf was in the far corner of the room shooting into Melee with his Clusterbus? Sprout & Ray Got defended against, The Chief attacked Sprout, but he .also defended. Sprout tried insideous Quantum Decel, but he saved! Sprout double hit his guy, who lived. Zorf powered up, Ray quadruple hit, killed his guy. Cheif gets a good smash on sprout, but he super defended! Zorf cluster bursted right into Sprout's melee, but his all 4 guys! (killed one!). Chief charged Zorf right at the end of the round. Zorf translocated away, but got cheif hammered simultaneously, damaging his armor. one guy bit ray, but he gave no shit. Sprout combo reverse punch on little guy, but had to squad command to hit once, Chief smashes Zorf again. Last guy fumled against braxxz. Braxxz pincered.hits, double tapps, hits twice, blows the guys armor off, then ray shock 10'd him!, then braxx shot him again, fumbled, made his safety. Cheif charged in at Zorf, who held his action to attack back simultaneously, hitting the cheif for shock 19, but he saved, the other guy who got slashed nat 20 defended. Shock 10 guy criticalled Braxxz!, then Ray splattered him & moved on to the cheif, zorf finally shock 14ing the chief, who tried to hit him back, but shock 14 fucked him! Sprout nat one defeded, then bennied & defended. Zorf nat 2d, bennied, nat 1d, made safety. Sprout dastardly commands his guy to fall prone, ray lays into the chief., braxxz double tapped the prone guy, then zorf shock 14d the prone guy. Cheif hits zorf even with -14 because of Zorffs simultaneous penalty. Sprout massive overkilled the prone 14 guy, leaving just the chief. Braxxz fumble and hit himself for a buch of damage and pd. Zorf nat 20 defended against the chies ok roll, then after a bit more of a group cluster raping Ray glaived him into submission. 1 Combat Awarded. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.23 Search the Chiefs room, Find level 10 Fleet Foot Potion level 10 Arcane Inspection Potion level 10 Booby Trap Potion Level 10 Illusion Potion 3,250 Gold. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.27 Zorf unawkwardly shot past ray into the next hallway, then the squad slowly proceeded ahead, their spotlights shing ahead. they went past 2 dead end branches and into another chamber when ray, sending his sprite ahead spotted Knolls down the next corridor. Sprout and Ray charged ahead, ray awkwardly! Ray and zorff both make squad command on a 3! Spacedate: 4257.106.??.?? . Spacedate: 4257.106.??.?? . Episode 37 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawl Still Again Ongoing Relentlessly! '29 Generic Points not to be spent until after the fight. ' Back to Space-Log